


Et in pulverem reverteris

by ada



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando se miraba en el espejo, Shepard sabía que no estaba del todo bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et in pulverem reverteris

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers del comienzo de ME2.  
> Prompt de [](http://amandabeicker.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://amandabeicker.livejournal.com/)**amandabeicker** en el fandomfest. Pedía algo introspectivo de Shepard al comienzo de ME2, y éste es mi intento :)

Contemplaba el mismo reflejo una y otra vez, como si tuviera una esperanza lejana de que el rostro cambiase o desapareciese de repente. Pero no ocurría nada; allí estaba, imperturbable. Se acarició la mejilla donde las cicatrices brillaban con un resplandor carmesí, casi sangriento, del mismo modo que una grieta advierte la presencia de una construcción inestable. Quizás esperaba romperse en pedazos, o quizás no esperaba nada en absoluto; pero al enfrentarse a sí misma delante del espejo, Shepard sentía que no estaba del todo bien.

La habían resucitado; reconstruido. Miranda le había asegurado que era la misma Shepard, idéntica en cada detalle de su personalidad. Sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos… todo permanecía como la Shepard original. Sin embargo, la implicación de una ‘original’ era lo que le producía escalofríos. Era extraño saber que habías muerto cuando todo se bañaba de la sensación extraña que sobrecoge después de un sueño muy vívido. Estaba viva, podía sentirlo en el calor de cuerpo o en los latidos de su corazón. Aún así, la pregunta pendía en su interior. ¿Era todo un sueño, o de verdad estaba allí?

A su mente acudieron las palabras que muchísimos años atrás, en su juventud, había leído en boca del Próspero de Shakespeare, cuando éste afirmaba que estamos hechos de la misma materia que los sueños. El recuerdo le trajo una sonrisa a los labios; al menos era capaz de rememorar un detalle tan nimio como la cita de una obra de teatro. Quizás todo era miedo injustificado; un cinismo interno que le impedía concebir que hubiese regresado de entre los muertos. La filosofía humana te preparaba para aceptar que ‘polvo somos, y en polvo nos convertiremos’; pero nada te mentalizaba para asimilar que habías resucitado.

Shepard dejó escapar un suspiro largo, inclinándose sobre el lavabo. El agua le refrescó un poco las ideas y consiguió despejarla momentáneamente. No encontró una respuesta al tropezar con su reflejo de nuevo; pero una convicción mayor consiguió apartarla de las dudas.

Ella seguía siendo Shepard, todo estaba en su mente. Tendría que lidiar con las inquietudes y la inseguridad, con la eterna duda de saber hasta qué punto Cerberus no la había manipulado en su proyecto Lazarus. No importaba lo que hubiesen hecho con ella porque de lo que Shepard estaba segura era de que nunca, bajo ningún concepto se dejaría controlar por ello. Mientras tuviese fuerza de voluntad propia como para hacerles frente, Shepard tendría la seguridad de ser _ella_ y no una marioneta. Y la tenía. No trabajaba para Cerberus; trabajaba para todo habitante de la galaxia. Para que la amenaza que se cernía sobre todos ellos no se cumpliese.

Con una sonrisa que logró levantarle el ánimo, Shepard se aseguró a sí misma que si la intención de Cerberus era doblegarla… es que no sabían con quién habían decidido tratar.

****

**-fin-**


End file.
